The Pirate and the Gypsy
by stuckbeingrachel
Summary: I have no summary for this at the moment. All I know is that Jerome is a pirate and Mara is a gypsy. This is an exstention of a drabble from House of Couples! Enjoy! R&R! One-shot! It was prompted by BeautyAllAroundYou.


**Alright, here's the exstention! Enjoy!**

* * *

"When are we leaving?" Joy asked the other teens in the common room and dining room.

Across the street from the school there was to be carnival to help raise money for the school. There were rides, games and food, and many volunteers. Only Mara and Fabian were helping out at the stands. The rest of them had wanted to help but all of the costumes had been taken. Both of had to dress up in costumes and Alfie didn't want to because if he had, he would have been a big pink bunny instead of a zombie like he wanted. Fabian was now the big pink bunny.

Mara was wearing a long white dress that hung at her bare feet, the skirt was purple and the midsection was blue. A purple scarf with gold bells was tied around her waist and a pink scarf tied in her black hair. She wore gold hoop earrings with several matching gold bangles on her right wrist and an ankle bracelet on her right ankle.

"In a half an hour or so," Eddie shrugged.

"Mara, did I tell you that I love your costume?" Amber asked, playing with the collar of the dress. It hung down past her shoulders, making Mara feel extremely uncomfortable but she just tried not to think about it.

"Yes, Amber, several times, thanks." Mara smiled at her friend.

"I think you look awesome as a gypsy." Eddie commented.

"Thank you, Eddie." Mara sighed, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks.

Everyone laughed when Patricia slapped her boyfriend upside the head and then the room quieted down once more.

"Well, everyone is here, except Jerome. Where is he?" Mara wondered, looking up from her notebook.

"He's working at one of the booths too; he's changing into his costume." Alfie replied.

"I bet his costume is going to be something totally lame and hilarious." Mick snickered.

"I'm heading over early, who wants to walk across with me?" Jerome appeared in the door way of the common room.

The guys' eyes bulged out of their heads and the girls' jaws dropped.

Jerome's blonde hair was wet and a couple inches longer, and though usually swept to the side was pushed back with a few strands hanging down on the sides of his face. His blue eyes sparkled with amusement as his friends stared at him in surprise. He wore a puffy, white v-neck shirt that exposed his chest, along with a brown vest that hung past his waist which had a brown belt wrapped around it. He had black trousers and brown boots.

"I'll let you guys think about this, and I'll head over." He said after a moment of complete silence.

"Woah," Joy ground out.

"I'm gonna go over as well." Mara announced and took off after Jerome.

When she caught up to him, her feet were aching and she had almost sprained her ankle. She hated that she wasn't allowed to wear shoes with the dress, but honestly, Mara hadn't minded that much at the time, it completed the outfit.

"Hello, Jaffray." Jerome smiled down at her, bumping her playfully in the side.

"'Sup, Clarke?" she grinned, bumping him back.

They were silent once again. Jerome ran a hand through his hair, pushing the shorter strands back for only a moment. He was happy with the day his hair had come out. He'd been growing it out for weeks but no one had seemed to notice. Now, he was dressed as a pirate and everyone saw him. He could feel the gazes of people and he could see girls pointed at him and whispering.

"You make a rather dashing pirate."

Jerome smirked at her as she hid behind her hair. He paused in his tracks and she stopped too. "You make a rather gorgeous gypsy." He whispered huskily, trailing a finger over her collar bone to her shoulder.

She shivered and turned back to her destination. He grinned when she put a hand on her chest and took a few deep breaths.

"You okay?" he asked, concern evident in his voice as she began to take lighter steps, than usual, and limped slightly on her left foot.

"Yeah, I love not needing to wear shoes but it comes with a price." She joked.

"Come here," he stepped behind her while she turned to him warily.

"What?"

She gasped when suddenly she was in his arms, one under her knees and one supporting her lower back.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a gentleman." He replied and carried on walking to the carnival.

"You're a pirate." She raised an eyebrow at him.

"And a good man." He added with a smirk.

Mara giggled at the quote before hesitantly snaking her left arm around his neck. Her right hand played with the collar of his shirt while he tried to ignore the shots of electricity he felt when he fingers would brush the skin beneath it. He stopped at the edge of the road just as a car sped past but that wasn't why he had frozen. Mara's left hand had unconsciously started playing with the end of his hair that hung less than two inches above his shoulders.

"Jerome, the road's clear." She told him.

Jerome took a deep breath and set Mara down gently. Surprised by the sudden movement, she stumbled a little. He barely gave her time to breathe before crashing his lips into hers. The raven haired girl gasped at the contact but didn't waste any time in kissing him back. Her hands traveled back up to his long hair and he moaned when her tongue darted to his before he could do anything. His hands splayed against her back and pressed her closer into his chest.

They broke apart when someone cleared their throat. They turned to their friends whose eyebrows were raised in curiosity.

"Didn't expect that to happen," Eddie spoke up.

"Oh, you two make such a cute couple!" Amber grinned.

"Oh, Amber, we're not—" Mara started.

"Will you go out with me?" Jerome cut her off. "Please?"

"Really?" she said hopefully.

He nodded nervously.

"Yes, I'd really like that." she breathed with a smile.

The pirate let out a relieved sigh and pressed his lips to hers again, wrapping her up in another head spinning kiss.

* * *

**Hope y'all liked it! _Review please!_**

_**You, Lord, will keep the needy safe and will protect us forever from the wicked, who freely strut about when what is vile is honored by the human race. -Psalm 12:7-8**_

**God bless!**

**-Rachel**


End file.
